Ai Shiteru
by Sakura Hiro
Summary: Kurama: .. Are you Sure this is safe? Sakura: Of course it's safe! Pause o.o Oh look Shuichikun, it's the readers! Get back in your place! O Lol, I hope you all will like this story, please leave me reviews on what you think! Sakura Hiro
1. Ch1 : Birthday

"Ai Shiteru"

By

Jilliana Cornejo

AKA

Sakura Hiro

Chapter One: Birthday

I own some characters in this fiction

Such As:

Sakura Hiro –Myself-

Eikichi-chan –Sakura's cat-

Sukashi Hiro –Sakura's elder Brother-

This is my very first Fan Fiction so please, be nice.

-Shattering Glass- A glass cup had hit the window, shattering both the window and the glass cup. "I'm sorry big brother!" Sakura cried lightly, burying her face into her hands as her elder brother, Sukashi angrily took grasp of her collar, thrusting his knee inwards, connecting with her stomach in attempt to flush away her life, he smirked letting her drop. "You're weak, little sister."

Sakura's arms laced over her stomach, as tears ran down her pale cheeks. Only the death stare was brought to her, by Sukashi as he walked out of the house and closing the door, leaving her in pain and sorrow. "…S-Sukashi-san, big brother… Don't leave." Sakura spoke with soft words, as her eyelids drifted closed soundly, asleep.

-Sounding of an Alarm Clock- Sakura sat up, trembling lightly as she stared down at her stomach silently. "…" She got up and dressed herself in a school uniform.

Sakura stared at her watch for a moment, as she finished her breakfast. The doorbell rang, fore it was Keiko, "Sakura come on, or we're going to be late!" Sakura opened the door and ran to school with Keiko.

"What's the matter? You aren't really all that happy today…" Keiko tugged her elbow into Sakura's side lightly. "Eh, I'm alright Keiko… I'm tired from studying an all-nighter." Sakura laughed lightly. Keiko smiled a bit, nodding her head and looked over to the school, reaching for the entrance door. "Well, don't fall asleep during your test today, or you're going to be doomed!" Sakura and Keiko both parted, and went to their classes.

Sakura released a heavy sigh as she sat down at her desk, gazing at the board in a light haze. "…" Her face was pale, but that was normal, Sakura's always sick. That's why no one really bothered talking to her, she was like a loner, but Keiko always hung around her. Her sickness is something that can't be cured even by the best of the hospitals that she's been to. Even Kurama struggles on curing her, it's just something she was born with, but it can kill her sooner or later.

Sakura is a really cheerful girl, when she's not so sick or tired. And Keiko is now currently trying to tend to her, by showing her friendship. "Friendship is always the best Cure!" she says, and Sakura's starting to believe that herself.

Let's just hope that it works…

-The Bell Rings- Sakura, Keiko and all of the other students walked out of the school, and Sakura leaned against a tree in front of the school, staring up at the sky in a gaze, smiling lightly. "What's up?" Keiko giggled lightly, sliding in front of Sakura.

"Not much." Sakura looked over by the statues, seeing two boys, which were walking toward Keiko and Sakura. "Hey, Keiko it's Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Keiko blinked and looked over to the two, smiling. "Hey girls." Says Yusuke, having his hands held behind his head. Kawabara, having his hands buried in his pockets, in order to keep his "cool", which was also strange. Sakura always wondered what it was about guys and having to keep their "cool" on. (.-.)

Sakura turned away and began walking, yawning lightly, "See ya guys, I'm out."

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked, looking over to Keiko. "I'm not sure…"

"Keiko, is'nt it her birthday tomorrow? You're her friend, so you should know." Yusuke mentioned, shrugging his shoulders. Keiko blinked, and gasped and grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara's collars and ran off. "Oh My Gosh!" she yelled.

Sakura walked into her house, staring quietly toward the dining room, where the layed a golden necklace with a glass heart-shaped pendant. Sakura frowned, burying her face into her hands, sobbing softly. And Eikichi, to the rescue brushed up against her leg quietly, purring. She looked down to her cat, smiling faintly, "Sorry Eikichi…" she whispered, curling her hands underneath the feline and lifting her, holding her close against her chest.

There was a knock at the door, and walked in Kurama, with a gift bag in his hands, and behind him was Hiei, "Hello Sakura, how are you?" Kurama walked over to Sakura and Hiei sat down on the couch finding Eikichi at his feet, "Hn." He looked away, and Eikichi pounced onto the couch.

Kurama and Sakura were talking about her sickness, Kurama had been working on how to cure her, only every time he tried, he failed, but he hasn't given up yet. "Eh, try all you want Shuichi-san, it's not like I have anything else to do in life." She shrugged.

Hiei stared at Eikichi, his eye twitching slightly as it kneeled it's from forth digging its claws into the couch. Eikichi's rear rising, with a low purr occurring. "Tch. Dirty animal." He looked away, and Eikichi pounced onto Hiei's face clung tightly, making Hiei yelp. "Evil blasted Animal!" Sakura giggled a bit, watching Hiei struggle to remove Eikichi from his face. Kurama laughed also, walking over to Hiei and lifting off Eikichi, before Hiei were to attempt to tear the innocent feline to shreds.

Hiei folded his arms, looking away from Kurama and Sakura, having scratches all over his face.

Sakura cleaned up the scratches on Hiei's face, and Kurama started dinner for Sakura.

And they ate until it was dark, and Kurama and her had fallen asleep, except for Hiei, he didn't let his guard down much, he sat at the windowsill, watching the night sky.

The next morning Kurama and Sakura walked to the grocery store to get food, Sakura's smile held up. "Thank you for keeping me company, Shuichi… I appreciate it a lot…" Sakura bowed her head lightly, as she walked up to her doorstep, taking the groceries from Kurama, "You're welcome, Sakura." Sakura walked into the house, and made breakfast for herself and Eikichi. "Hm…"

Sakura smiled, lovingly as her fingernails ran along the countertop. "Eikichi, would you like some bacon also?" Sakura smiled, setting down a plate with scrambles eggs, bacon and rice on the table with chopsticks on the side of her plate, setting down a smaller plate for Eikichi on the floor. "Let's eat, Eikichi." Sakura smiled.

Yusuke walked into the house, "Hey Sakura, uhm… Sorry to barge in, but… uh-." "What is it Yusuke?" Sakura tilted her head slightly, smiling a bit. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me to get my mom something for her birthday. I was passing by your house and uhm, I thought I might invite you because I need your opinion…" He sweat dropped, laughing lightly.

Sakura nodded, finishing her plate, "Alright, let me get my jacket."

Sakura and Yusuke walked down the street heading towards the mall. "So… how come I never see you out with Keiko and her friends?" Sakura looked at Yusuke and started crossing the street, "I'm not sure… I guess I'm just a bit shy, and I'm not used to people like I used to be…" Yusuke smiled and nodded, "I see…" he yawned a bit. "Well, you know, it's okay to be shy, but you don't have to be with me or any of Keiko's friends around you. Because, you're really cool, not to mention your cat is your demonic flame!([That comes on in further through another fan fiction!)"

They both laughed looking around the mall for something special for Yusuke's mom.

"Hn… Yusuke, what does your mom like?" Sakura asked, looking at Yusuke quietly.

Yusuke looked at Sakura for a brief moment, thinking, "She likes some band called Alice Nine, she even has a T-Shirt with the lead singer and his signature on it."

Sakura's eyes widened, "She does?!" Sakura laughed lightly and took grasp of Yusuke's shirt, "I love that band!" she giggled. Yusuke smiled, "That seems pretty cool." He said softly. "I know, the lead singer is so adorable!" Yusuke shook his head, "No, not that, you have a pretty smile. It's nice." He shook his head and quickly went back into character, clearing his throat.

Sakura poked his side, "I know just what to get her!" She skipped off, and Yusuke followed behind.

Fifteen moments later, they both exit the mall and walk back to Sakura's house. "Thanks for helping Sakura, I wouldn't have done this without you." Yusuke smiled a bit and Sakura nodded cheerfully. Sakura and Yusuke walked into the house and a large crowd of Sakura's friends shouted "Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura paused, looking around for a moment, sweat dropping."…"

Keiko blinked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura stared at all of them with an amused smile, falling back giggling lightly, bursting out with laughter. And they all stood, quiet while Sakura continued to giggle and laugh, nearly about to cry from the laughing.

"…. Isn't it your birthday?" Kuwabara asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head "Nope. It's in February, this is January." She giggled.

Everyone laughed, "Well, we all brought you gifts, for your upcoming birthday…" Keiko mentioned, and Sakura smiled gently. "Thank you…all of you." Yusuke handed her the gift she helped pick out for his mom, supposedly. "I'm glad to know you will like this."

Sakura smiled and nodded politely. "Thanks.."

Hiei was there, smirking as he leaned against the doorway, "Hn.." and Kurama walked in with a large bag. "Okay, I've brought the-…" Kurama stared at everyone. "Uh, I guess maybe I'm a little late." He chuckled. Sakura glomped Kurama, "Thanks for coming, Shuichi-kun."

Kurama smiled and hugged the girl, looking at everyone that was staring at them. "oO What's with the staring?!"


	2. Ch2 : Who are you?

Chapter Two: Who are you?

"Koenma, sir. Please, allow me to make a visit in the Real World." Spoke a man with a soft tone. Koenma stared at the guy in front of him, nodding in approval. "Alright, but I want you back within three days. Any longer will get you a penalty."

The young man bowed to Koenma and took his leave outside of the Spirit World.

_-Currently in the Real World-_

"Hey, Botan long time no see…" Yusuke added, nodding his head in welcoming for Botan. "Thanks, Yusuke. How is everyone else doing?" She asked quietly, while running her thin digits through her locks of hair.

Both Botan and Yusuke were sitting at a bench in the Park, talking. And then came along Keiko, Sakura and Eikichi also, walking through the park. "Hey, Keiko it's Yusuke. Who's that girl he's talking to?" Sakura asked, blinking a bit curious. Sakura never met Botan before, but she admired Botan's beauty and it made her giggle, admiring herself in Botan's pink Kimono. "Hmm.-"

Keiko looked at Sakura, blinking. "You coming?" Sakura looked at Keiko, shaking her head and smiling, skipping over to her, "Yeah, sorry."

Botan looked away from Yusuke for a brief moment, staring at Keiko and Sakura, "Hey look Yusuke, its Keiko with one of her friends." Botan smiled. "Hey Keiko!" she waved, and Keiko waved back. Botan got up to give Keiko a hug and they all talked and introduced Sakura and Botan. And they quickly became good friends.

"Let's all go out to eat." Yusuke insisted. "Yeah, I'm kind of getting hungry." Botan added. Sakura smiled and bowed politely, "I have to get going to work. I work at the Konomi Café, so if any of you would like to come. I'd be glad to be your waitress for the night." They all nodded, and together they said, "Let's eat!"

_Later on_

"_Where are you, little sister…?"_ Spoke a young man as he passed through the park. He had a dark and gloomy look upon his male features, wearing a black trench like Hiei's only it was buttoned with four silver buckles that ran down to the waistline. _"Dear little sister, when I find you. You will meet your death…"_ The man chuckled softly, removing the hood from his head and revealing his snowy white hair, with blue tips.

The man opened his crimson optics, shifting them over towards the direction of Genkai's temple. _"Come on Mimori, let's make a visit with good ol Grandma, Genkai."_ Spoke the man, running his hand over the fox, Mimori. That was rather more an unusual color for a Fox of black and gold. And so the man and his fox headed towards Genkai's temple.

[ OH NO!! What's going to happen to Genkai?!?! Is Genkai really his Grandma!? Well, let's see and find out on the next Chapter!!! Of "Ai Shiteru"[

Sorry this chapter was short, I'll make the next as long as possible. \/

See you all until next time!

3

Sakura Hiro


End file.
